<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five times Chat Noir purred and one time Lady Noire did by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351394">Five times Chat Noir purred and one time Lady Noire did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Half-Reveal, Kwami Swap, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, a dash of Marichat, post-reveal, pre-reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Purring started as something very embarrassing for Adrien, but it turned out it wasn't that bad. It couldn't be if it earned him kisses, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five times Chat Noir purred and one time Lady Noire did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirencollector/gifts">meirencollector</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Purring, all the purring! :fireplagg:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time had been an accident. Adrien hadn't even known that he was capable of purring, let alone expected it to happen in a dirty underground carriage in the middle of battle with a villain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deeply regretted it, especially when he saw the horrified look on his lady's face. He'd panicked, he hadn't wanted to embarrass her and he had no explanation for what had happened anyway. So he'd denied it. He also vowed to have a talk with Plagg (he half suspected that this was a trick his kwami was playing on him) because it couldn't happen again, no way!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough time had passed before the second time for him to almost forget the humiliation he'd suffered and to believe that it had been a fluke (Plagg claimed he had nothing to do with it). At first he didn't think much of being trapped, with Ladybug (thank you, akuma) pressed flush against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so good. She was warm and soft and... no, no, NO! Not the...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purr vibrated through him, untamable. It sounded embarrassingly loud in his ears and Adrien wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. He'd never live this down, not a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trying to think of excuses for his completely inappropriate behaviour when his lady looked up at him, her face matching her suit in colour. She looked alarmed. It was just purring, right, why would she...? Adrien's heart stopped. No. She didn't think this was.. like another way of showing a completely different reaction she caused in him? No, please God, no! Yes, purring betrayed pleasure, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>not that kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she didn't even comment, just looked away, which was worse than her question the first time. He really wanted to disappear and never be seen again. Why, kwami? Why was this happening to him???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third time was well, a little better. They'd tumbled into the closet, desperate for cover, and there was no room, like really no room to move. If this had happened earlier in their partnership, they'd be laughing awkwardly or openly cursing their luck. Now they were much closer. So close that they took their physical proximity in their stride. Ok, he still melted and wanted to stay forever in the moment, but was better at hiding it. Or would have been if his own body, or the Miraculous becoming a part of him, to be precise, didn't betray him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the purr first vibrated through him, loud in the enclosed space, he rushed to do damage control, cringing as he remembered the last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cats purr when they are happy," he said. He didn't want her to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> else. No way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're happy now?" she asked, amusement in her voice. Well, it was strange. He would have expected to feel trapped, gasping for air, panicking, but instead he was focused on the girl in his arms and yes, he was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're here, so yes," he said simply as the purr continued. Because of it still reverberating through him, he didn't hear the giggle at first. He thought the faint movement was from him, then he realised it was his lady. She was shaking with silent laughter. Was she laughing at him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, kitty!" she said breathless. "This is the cutest thing in the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt happiness unfurl inside of him but before he could say anything, the door opened with a bang. The akuma had found them and put an end to their moment or whatever it had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it happened again, Adrien felt annoyed. This was getting old. Why did akumas always try to get him trapped with Ladybug - in a heap on the ground, against the wall or one memorable time, hanging from the ceiling on her yo-yo. And yes, this sounded kinkier than it had been in reality. Did Hawk Moth have an agenda or something? Was this supposed to be a distracting technique? Because it worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help it. With his lady's head on his chest and her arms around him, because well, they might as well try to be comfortable, he couldn't focus on anything else. Especially with her kind of rubbing her head against him, like a kitty looking for affection. It was adorable so the purr wasn't a surprise but he also felt irritated at how easy it was for her to coax this reaction from him. How was it possible then? If he felt happy but also annoyed, why was this stupid purr still going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his lady giggled again, though, he grew warm all over. She seemed to be enjoying this. It almost seemed like...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did this on purpose didn't you?" he asked, the purr dying out as he gasped indignant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's really cute," she admitted, trying to look like she was sorry but her eyes were dancing with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, since you don't mind," he said and the purr started back up. Yes, he kind of had a better control of it now. At least sometimes. When she giggled again, he joined in. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien really thought he had it under control. Until he found himself in an unexpected situation when it turned out that it wasn't only his lady that made him purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd just saved Marinette from a falling tree and she was shaking and clinging to him for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weather akuma unleashing hurricanes and running away was really, really bad news. But he had to take care of this before going after it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Chat," she whispered when she calmed down a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was happy she was safe. He also wasn't averse to the way she was hugging him. She seemed so comfortable with him and in no hurry to let him go. He was patting her back in a comforting manner, smiling, when it happened. It took him a moment to realise what that sound was and that it was coming from him. This wasn't Ladybug, why was he purring??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his best to shut it down quickly but when she looked up at him, he knew she'd heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't look shocked although it would have been understandable if she'd been, after all he wasn't a cat and yet, he was purring. He'd expected a reaction similar to Ladybug's the first times it had happened. But she just smiled softly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, kitty. You really are adorable," she said. It clicked just before she grabbed his face, pulling him down to her level. "You win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she kissed him. Marinette, who was also obviously his lady, was kissing him! This could only mean that him purring had been a good thing for some reason. He'd think (and ask) about that later. For the moment, he was busy melting. It was so much better than anything he'd imagined. He felt like he was going to burst with happiness. It felt so good that, yep, there it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purr vibrated between them. Of all the things to expect, having his first kiss with Ladybug interrupted by his purr hadn't been one of them. It was a good thing she had experience and was no longer perturbed by it. She smiled against his lips, but didn't pull back. So he let the purr fill the air while he kept kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The good thing about knowing each other's identities was that swapping their kwamis happened very easily. She needed a reason, but well, even simple practice would work. Adrien couldn't find this suspicious, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he'd be a little mad at her though, she thought as she watched her boyfriend struggle with the yo-yo. But it was worth it because she absolutely loved him as Mister Bug. But she couldn't tell him. Not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got tangled in the yo-yo, she stifled her laughter and rushed to help him. Instead it only got worse as he fell against her and pressed her against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep him steady, while they both laughed. She expected him to try to untangle the string, because he was kind of doubled up because of it. But instead he just rested his head against her and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adrien, what are you doing?" She said, snorting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're comfy," he said as if she was a pillow. "Give me a minute to catch my breath." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silly kitty, er, bug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So she relaxed against the wall, toying with the hair at the back of his head. He didn't stand still though. He rubbed his face against her, just like the cat he usually was. But even this didn't clue her in on his plan. She was thinking how cute he was and how much she loved him and... wait, what was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a vibration accompanied by a very familiar sound. She froze, listening, until she heard Adrien's chuckle and realised it was coming from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sneaky cat, you did this on purpose!" She said as he pulled back from her with a grin, the yo-yo unfurling without an effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have my tricks as well," he said, winking. "Consider it a little payback for all the times you've made me purr."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't mind!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not anymore, but at the beginning... well. It was pretty embarrassing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him, calculating. Should she punish him for toying with her like that? Or just get what she'd gone there for? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here, bugaboy," she said as she decided, pulling him back to her. She kissed him and almost moaned into his mouth when he pressed her against the wall. He really did wonderful things to her in that suit. "Make me purr again," she said between kisses, not at all embarrassed by how breathless she sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, m'lady," he grinned, looking a little flushed himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purring was the best, she decided as she got lost in him. It sure worked well as a background to make-outs. The more of it, the better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>